


In All Honesty

by astudyinfic



Series: Flash Bang #1 (Indigo Team) [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Forgive me for I have sinned, M/M, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, Space AU, alien Magnus Bane, face fucking, porn with a plot, space captain Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: On a reconnaissance mission for the Clave, Alec Lightwood and crew land on a planet where the nephilim have lost far too many away parties as of late - by their own hands.  Which is the most confusing part.When Alec figures out the problem, he sends the team back to the ship.  For their own safety, of course.He'll deal with the sexy alien in front of him all on his own.Square #11: Space AU





	In All Honesty

Watching the ship land in the distance, Magnus rolled his eyes and jumped down from where he’d been enjoying last rays of sun before the second sunset of the night over the lake near his home.  It was always his favorite sunset, far more spectacular than the first, but still, warm out from the dying rays. But, of course, some new set of colonizers decided now would be the perfect time to arrive and ruin what had been a very pleasant evening.  Now he had to go and make sure they didn’t kill each other before he could get them to go back where they came from and leave his planet alone.

This always happened.  They found some planet they thought to be _primitive_ , arrived with some holier-than-thou attitude about taming the natives and teaching them their civilized ways, but within ten minutes of being on Edomai terrain, the colonizers were at each other’s throats.  It would have been hilarious to watch if Magnus didn’t get tired of dealing with the bodies.

And these people thought Magnus and his kin were the savages.  

It didn’t even matter what world they came from, it always ended the same.  It was something in the air - everyone on Edom knew that - but while they were equipped to deal with it, having grown up in the environment, those who’d never been here before were not.  Respirators were useless against it, so if they decided to leave their ship, it would happen to this new group just as it happened to every other.

He wrapped the cloth he’d been sitting on around his waist and went to watch the new group, curious how long it took them to realize what this planet did to people.  Maybe for once, they’d be smart enough not to kill one another.

That would be a nice change of pace. 

* * *

 

On the other side of the lake, still inside their ship, the Captain was addressing the crew on the bridge.  “What do we know about this planet?”

“Terrestrial with intelligent life that has not yet achieved space travel but do know about other worlds.  No one has established a firm line of communication with the species and most landing parties that have arrived have not survived,” Commander Wayland explained, pulling up the data on the screen next to his chair.  

“Toxic?” Captain Lightwood asked, unsure how it was possible for almost every landing crew to end up dead.  The nephilim were some of the most experienced negotiators and explorers in the galaxy. They were trained for any situation so what was happening here that they weren’t prepared for.

The Captain’s sister and Chief Science Office, Commander Lightwood, responded.  “Negative. The air is compatible with our biological needs, and while I see a few unusual ions in the air, nothing that would lead to the deaths of any nephilim I know of.”

Alec frowned, running his hand through his hair.  They needed to make contact with the species on this planet as this world had a large amount of Adamas in the earth, something the nephilim homeworld Idris was lacking in.  They needed it and while they were not opposed to taking through force, Alec demanded a chance to try and negotiate first. Anything to avoid the senseless death of a species whose only crime so far was living in a world that had something his people needed.  

“Okay, everyone be on the lookout and if you feel strange in any way, get back on the ship immediately.  Jace, you, Izzy, and Clary with me. Simon, you have command until we get back.” With that, Alec nodded and left the bridge to grab his supplies.  From their reconnaissance, they knew the only city on this planet lay five clicks from where they landed. It should be easy enough. Alec had made contact with enough species over the years that this wasn’t anything new for him.  But the unknown nature of what had happened to the other landing parties had him on edge.

As they stepped out of the ship, Alec took a deep breath, noticing nothing unusual aside from the warm scent of flowers and sun.  It was pleasant and judging by the vibrant colored foliage around them, this planet was going to be unfailingly beautiful. Mining here would wreak devastation on the environment and he already knew that his answer to the Clave would be that the planet was inhospitable for their kind.  They might need Adamas but not enough to destroy a place as beautiful as this.

“Everyone stay close, and Clary, for the love of the Angel don’t do anything idiotic.  I’d rather not explain to General Garroway that his daughter stupidly walked right into her own death because she wouldn’t listen to orders.”  Clary and Jace both glared at him but Alec didn’t care. She was always wandering off on these missions and it was going to get herself killed.  He was just telling her the truth.

Though, he usually put it a little nicer than that.

A few steps from the ship and something rustled the leaves to their left.  Grabbing his blade from his thigh holster, Alec pushed everyone behind him, even as they all drew their own weapons.  “We’re not here to harm you,” Alec called, “but if you attack, we will defend ourselves.”

“Don’t worry, darling,” came a smooth voice, warm as caramel and sweet as honey.  “I have no intention of harming you. I’m just here for the show.”

“What show?” Izzy asked, obviously as confused as Alec and he was about to tell her as much when the owner of the voice stepped out of the bushes and Alec promptly lost the ability to talk.  

With only a sliver of fabric wrapped around his waist, covering a part of him Alec really wish he was able to see, though, the white silk really left nothing to the imagination.  And Alec liked what he saw. The man was tan, muscular and _gorgeous_.  Black hair, golden eyes like those of a cat, and covered in necklaces, rings, and earrings of gold, he looked like sin incarnate and Alec wanted like he never had before.  

“Oh my god,” he heard one of his team moans, and he had to agree.  “What I would give to get my hands on that.”

“Tell me about it, I’m wet already.”  If that was his sister, Alec was going to have to scrub his mind with bleach after this because that was not something he wanted to know about her.  Or Clary, now that he thought about it.

“I saw him first.”   _Like hell you did_.  This man was Alec’s and only his.  The people with him might be the ones he loved the most in the world but he certainly wouldn’t hesitate to beat each and every one of them into the ground if they so much as made a move on the man in front of him.  

Well...that was a more violent thought than usual.

The man looked amused and shifted slightly, Alec moaning as he did so.  “While I appreciate that, I really am just here to watch. Though for you, pretty boy, I’d make an exception.”

Jace smirked, stepping forward, causing Clary to grab his hand and pull him back.  “If you think I’m sharing, you have another thing coming.”

“Don’t worry, babe, there’s plenty of me to go around.”  Alec’s hands fisted at his side and it was taking all of his considerable self-control not to punch his brother in the face.  

Clary laughed and pushed him back, “Please tell me you are kidding.  I was talking about him, not you.”

Distantly, Alec could hear the three of them arguing in the background, vicious words they wouldn’t normally say to one another and it finally dawned on him what was going on.  “All of you, back on the ship now. That’s an order.”

Years of training kicked in and they all stopped and looked at him.  “Who died and made you Captain?” Jace grumbled. “You just want us out of here so you can go to your knees and blow him.”

“I fully intend on doing that if he will let me,” - Alec did _not_ mean to say that - “but the point is, you need to get on the ship before you kill one another.  One person out here at a time, and he picked me. Now go, or I will demote you all to the galley.  Even Isabelle.”

“Alec Lightwood, if you are sending us back to the ship so you can get laid, I will personally make every one of your meals and force you to eat every bite,” Izzy glared and then looked a little shocked at herself.  “Why can’t I lie?”

“I don’t know but none of us can.  Get back on the ship before someone says something they’re going to regret.  Actually, say nothing until you are back in the ship’s atmosphere. That is an order.  Now, go.”

They all went without complaint, thankfully, though Alec could see Jace wanted to say something.  Clary, with a good idea for once, covered his mouth and forced him back to the ship.

“Well done, darling.  Most don’t realize that until after at least a couple of them are dead.  Your crew might be the first to have a one hundred percent survival rate.  I know a couple have gotten back to their ship, okay but I don’t know what happened afterward.  They may have still killed each other. Hard to say. It’s not like they ever come back.”

Alec froze, looking back at his ship.  “I don’t want them to kill each other. They’re all idiots sometimes but I love them and I don’t want them to die.”  He couldn’t imagine how Jace and Clary were going to work through this together though. Maybe they’ll finally work out some other issues at the same time. Wouldn’t that be lovely for everyone?  “But they all wanted you and I want you. I’m trying to imagine if your skin tastes as sweet as the air here is.” He blushed and looked away. This truth-telling was going to get him in trouble.

“You are more than welcome to find out, darling.  But you need to answer my questions first. Then I am all yours because I would very much like to know what sorts of sounds you make when I get my lips and tongue on you.”  Unlike Alec, the man in front of him seemed to feel no shame at his words. He was probably used to it though if he breathed this air all the time.

“What are you doing here?”

“The Clave sent us to see if we could negotiate terms for us to mine the Adamas that is deep inside Edom.”  The words had Alec groaning and he bit his tongue to keep from saying out loud the thought currently bouncing around in his head.  

The man grinned, “You’re thinking about having me deep inside you, aren’t you?  Patience, darling. Plenty of time for that after you tell me what I need to know.”

“I didn’t come here to lie to you, so if this is a trick, it isn’t necessary.”  And he was glad that he couldn’t lie so hopefully the man would believe him. “But I’ll answer anything you know.  Will you tell me your name? I want to know what to cry out later?” He clapped a hand over his mouth, wishing he could stop this.

“I’m Magnus, darling, High Warlock of this land.  And you are Alec Lightwood? That is what one of the others called you, is it not?  If my knowledge of your people is correct, it is short for Alexander?” Normally, Alec hated his full name, something that was only used at promotions or when he was reprimanded.  But coming from Magnus’ mouth, it sounded positively sinful and he wanted to hear more of it.

“Yeah, Alexander.  How do you do that?  Make my name sound so good?  Is it because you are talented with your lips and tongue?”  He groaned but didn’t move his gaze this time. The sooner they got this interrogation over with, the sooner they could get to know each other better.

“Alexander is a gorgeous name, feels like velvet against my tongue.  Or the velvety skin of your body. We will find out soon enough.” Magnus winked at him, his cat-eyes flashing playfully.  “Now, you said you are here to negotiate for our adamas. What will you do when we tell you that you cannot have it? Will we be at war?”  

His first thoughts about how beautiful the planet was were still in his mind and Alec shook his head, answering without thought.  “No, I would lie to my people and tell them there was a mistake. That the readings were incorrect and when we got here, it was discovered to be something in the atmosphere.  The Clave would leave you and your people alone.” If anyone back on the ship was listening to him on coms, Alec knew he’d be in so much trouble when he got back. What he said was treason and he would face execution for it were the Clave to find out.

The shock on Magnus’ face was obvious and he took a moment to compose himself before he asked, “And why would you do that?”

“Because the nephilim aren’t supposed to be conquerors and yet we take whatever we want without thought.  The idea of my people coming here and destroying this land is repellant to me. I want to protect it. And I want you to like me, and sending the military might of the Clave against your kind would not be the way to achieve that goal.”

Magnus stayed silent for several minutes and Alec wondered if he’d crossed a line when the other spoke once more.  “I already like you, Alexander. I’ve never met anyone quite like you. And I appreciate that you are willing to look out for my people.  If it came to war with the Clave, it would not end well so the fact that you are trying to stop a war from happening in the first place is commendable.”

“With the Clave’s firepower, I expect that it would be a bloodbath for your people and I wouldn’t...”  

Magnus cut Alec off with a finger over his lips.  “You misunderstand me, darling. The bloodbath would be on your side, not mine.  Don’t underestimate us just because we don’t look like soldiers.”

“I don’t know what you all look like.  I’ve only ever seen you. Which is probably a good thing because if everyone looks like you, I’d probably walk around with a permanent erection.  As it is, I’m already half hard and we’re just talking.” Alec closed his eyes while Magnus chuckled. He wished he could stop saying things like that.  Just compliment the man like a normal person instead of coming out with inappropriate comments about what Alec wanted. “I don’t even know if you like men.  I mean, that was presumptuous.”

“Alexander, I fully intend to get between your legs before this negotiation is over.  I’m looking to unwrapping you from all the unnecessary clothing and see just what you are hiding under there.”

Alec swallowed heavily and took a step closer, licking his lips as he looked at the other man.  Magnus was almost his height and up close, his golden eyes also had flecks of green. He could easily lose himself in them, just staring until he couldn’t remember anything but his name.  “Is there anything else you need to know before we get to the part where we are both naked?”

“Do you have someone at home, Alexander?  I won’t be the cause of heartache for another.”

“No, I’m single,” Alec promised and that was all Magnus needed to hear, it appeared because a moment later the alien was pulling him close, kissing him deeply and wrapping his strong arms around Alec so they were pressed together from lips to hips.  It turned out that Magnus was just as interested in these proceedings as Alec was if the hardness against Alec’s hip was anything to go by.

Running his hands down Magnus’ strong back, he moaned at the soft skin under his fingertips, relished the way the muscles twitched under his touch.  “Are you planning on just bending me over here when my crew could possibly see this or do you have someplace we can go and have a little privacy? Because while I’m not opposed to a little exhibitionism, I would prefer it not be in front of my sister.”

“Do you trust me?”

Even without the truth-telling characteristics of the atmosphere, Alec’s answer would have been the same, just as fast and without consideration.  “Yes.” He didn’t know why, but this alien man he’d known for less than fifteen minutes was someone he could trust and Alec knew it deep in his soul.

Magnus kissed him and Alec closed his eyes, relishing the sensation until he suddenly felt like he was falling, the world twisting around him.  Just before he started to panic, his back hit something soft and Magnus landed on top of him with a gentle _Hmph_.  “Where are we?” Alec asked, trying to look around, though his eyes kept being drawn back to Magnus.  How could he be expected to focus on anything else when such beauty existed right in front of him?

“My place.  My bed to be specific.  You did say you wished to be somewhere your sister couldn’t see what we were going to do?”  

That was as good an explanation as any for Alec, at least for now.  Fingers dancing down the curve of Magnus’ spine, they stopped just at the edge of the silk that covered Magnus’ most sensitive areas.  “Is this all your people wear? Because it is a good look for you.”

“And it would look wonderful on you.  But no, we wear a few more clothes than this.  I was enjoying the last rays of the sun when you arrived and as I did not know if you would be friendly or hostile, it is always better to be protected, even if it is just silk.”  Magnus rolled his hips against Alec and grinned. “Thankfully, you turned out to be quite friendly.”

Alec caught Magnus’ lips in his own and words were lost between them as they kissed, hands exploring one another.  Muttering under his breath, Magnus sat up, straddling Alec’s hips and glaring at him. “Have I done something wrong?”  Because what other explanation was there. Alec very much enjoyed where things were going and now they weren’t and he was bereft.  

“No such thing, darling,” Magnus sighed.  “But there is too much of all of this.” Gesturing to the standard issue uniform Alec was wearing, Magnus glared.  “It’s so black and utilitarian and boring. How do you ever survive wearing that all day, every day.”

Ignoring the whine that came from his own throat, Alec took Magnus’ hand and tugged him down.  “Fuck me now, complain about my clothes later.” At this point, Alec didn’t even care about how embarrassing his words were.  He had the most beautiful man in the universe mostly naked on top of him in bed, and the man was complaining about his uniform.  Alec had more difficult problems to deal with. Or at least, harder ones.

“That’s the problem, darling.  I can’t fuck you if I can’t figure out how to get to that lovely ass of yours.  So, do you mind if I just do away with these clothes and we can get on with it?”

“ _Please_.”  Alec thought Magnus would cut them off him, or just strip him as fast as possible.  What he didn’t think was that he would wave his hand and all his clothes would be somewhere not on his body.  The change from clothed to naked was so drastic, Alec jumped slightly, which only served to grind his cock against Magnus’ ass where it was situated on top of him.

Magnus grinned at that development and leaned down, whispering against Alec’s lips, “While I would very much like to feel you inside of me if we get to do this again, I remember you wanting to be fucked, I think we’ll just have to do it that way this time, don’t you think?”

Whining again, Alec dropped his head against the pillow.  “Magnus, do I get to touch and taste you or are you going to sit there and talk all night because I can think of better things to do with your mouth.”  

Leaning over him, Magnus dragged his fingers over Alec’s lips.  “And I can think of wonderful things to do to that mouth.” Parting his lips, Alec sucked Magnus’ finger inside his mouth, teasing the tip of it with his tongue.  “Hmm, yes, that is exactly what I was thinking, just with a different part of me. You still trust me?”

Alec nodded so quickly, Magnus’ finger popped from his mouth and he sighed at the loss. “Yes, I trust you, Magnus.  I don’t know why, but I do.”

With a snap of his fingers, the silky fabric that provided the only barrier between the two of them vanished and Alec got his first look at Magnus in all his glory.  His cock, long and hard, jutted from his body and Alec’s hand reached out without consideration and wrapped around the velvety length. Magnus moaned and thrust up into his fist, taking his pleasure from Alec the moment it was offered.  “Stop, Alexander. I have something else in mind. If you don’t like it, tap my leg twice and I’ll stop, okay?”

The thrill of the unknown sent a sharp coursing of pleasure through Alec’s body and he nodded, wishing he could touch Magnus again but knowing the other man had an idea that they would probably both enjoy.  

Magnus didn't say anything, just leaned forward and lightly pressed two fingers against Alec's parted lips.  Alec eagerly sucked them into his mouth, teasing them with this tongue, eyes dark as he looked up at the man about to be his lover.  He wanted more than he'd ever wanted before and the ache was so great that he wondered if Magnus would even need to touch him before he found his release.  

As Alec sucked on Magnus' fingers, Magnus scooted forward until the tip of his length was right there next to Alec's face.  That was all the encouragement he needed to release Magnus' fingers and open his mouth wider, letting him slide between his welcoming lips.  

Uttering a deep, guttural moan, Magnus slowly pushing himself into Alec’s mouth, watching as the other man took his entire length. His golden cat eyes glowed with absolute desire and he pulled back just as slowly before going it all over again.

One of Magnus’ hands rested on Alec's shoulder and he Alec grabbed it, placing it on his head instead, encouraging Magnus to use him to chase his pleasure. “Oh, I do like the way you think darling.”  Magnus held Alec’s head in place as he sped up, thrusting into his lovers welcoming mouth and watching as he pushed the limits of what Alec could handle. Tears formed in Alec’s eyes but he hummed in pleasure and thrust up, seeking friction of his own, wanting Magnus to keep going. He loved this, being reduced to the pleasure he could give and finding it for himself in the act of submitting to one who knew how to treat him, how to use him best.

Alec did his best to keep up, breathing through his nose and relaxing his throat as Magnus’ considerable weight slid down it. Even as his eyes and lungs burned from the minimal oxygen he was getting, Alec couldn’t wait to taste Magnus, have his release coat his tongue and mouth.

But instead of getting what he wanted - what he craved - Magnus pulled out just as his hips were starting to stutter and he took several deep breaths to calm himself before attempting to speak. Alec whines lightly at the loss, afraid to say anything for fear of what might come out if he did. Instead, he just looked at Magnus, lower lip hitting out as he tried to silently plead with him for more.

“Look at you, Alexander. So needy. So desperate. You want this so badly don’t you?”  Alec nodded, parting his lips as Magnus ran his thumb along them. He knew they were probably shiny and swollen from use and that he was probably a mess, but Magnus didn’t seem to mind. “Don’t worry, darling.  You’ll get your release soon enough. And mine. But I want to be inside you when we both come, want to feel your body clench around me, milking my seed and showing me just how needy you are.”

Alec was shuddering as Magnus spoke, anxious for him to just get on with it. He never understood the term “eye-fucking” before, but Magnus gaze on him as the alien slid off his body and started down at Alec was such a physical thing that it felt more intimate than when Magnus had been fucking his mouth only a few moments before.

“Turn over, Alexander.  On your stomach,” Magnus demanded and Alec hurried to agree. On the ship, Alec was in control at all times. Here, in bed with someone who knew what to do, he was happy to give up whatever control he had just to feel and experience. So far, Magnus had not let him down and Alec doubted he would.

He shivered as a single finger ran down his doing and over the cleft of his ass. “I’m going to ruin you for other men, darling.  You’ll volunteer for any mission to Edom, just so you can have this again.”

“I was already going to do that,” Alec blurted out.  He’d be damned if any other captain in the fleet got to come here.  Not when Alec already knew the secrets of the atmosphere and how good Magnus’ dick tasted.

Where Magnus got the lube from, Alec didn’t know, but as he felt his first finger slip into his hole, Alec no longer cared either.  All that mattered was getting more. He pushed off the bed, trying to get his ass closer when Magnus removed his finger, tutting slightly as he did so.

“Oh, I did tell you to be on your stomach, didn’t I?  If you can’t behave, I’ll just have to find a way to make you behave.”  Magnus leaned forward until his body was entirely on top of Alec’s, pressing him down into the mattress.  A softly whispered word in a language Alec’s shipboard translator didn’t recognize and suddenly the white silk that had once been wrapped around Magnus was now around his wrists and ankles, binding him spread eagle on the bed.  

Magnus kissed the side of Alec’s neck.  “Is this okay, darling? I can remove them if you would like.”  

Alec shook his head back and forth, “No, leave them.  Just, do something.” He tried to lift his hips but only managed a couple inches.  He was well and truly trapped and at Magnus’ mercy.

“You’re sure?”  

He appreciated Magnus checking on him, but he was really more than sure.  “Magnus,” he whined, not caring one bit how broken he sounded. “Fuck me already.”

That seemed to be enough for Magnus who simply chuckled and slipped a finger back into Alec’s body.  It sent shocks of pleasure through his system and Alec’s cock twitched where it was trapped against the bed.  Magnus took his time, waiting until Alec was a sobbing mess before slipping the second finger in and listening to him hiss at the sharp pain that quickly dulled to something truly wonderful.  

Alec kept trying to lift his hips, anxious to encourage Magnus, wanting him to move it along and not draw it out to the point that Alec thought he would die of need before Magnus gave him what he wanted.  Finally, a third finger slipped in and Alec rutted against the mattress, fucking himself back on Magnus' fingers before thrusting down onto the bed. “You’re beautiful like this, darling,” Magnus said, his smile evident in his voice but Alec hoped he wasn’t imagining the hint of need behind his words.  “Fucking yourself like that, so desperate that you will chase whatever it is you can get. If I knew all nephilim were like this, I would have bedded one that came to this world a long time ago.”

And Alec couldn’t let that go because he didn’t want to think about Magnus sleeping with anyone else, let alone one of Alec’s own people.  Besides, he’d only ever met one other that enjoyed the company of their own gender. Every other lover Alec had taken was from another race, another world.  “Not all of them. Just me.” And he truly believed it, it seemed, since he managed to actually say the words.

Magnus once more laid himself out on top of Alec, kissing the back of his neck, sucking to leave a dark purple mark and then whispering yet another world in the language Alec didn’t understand.  But while he didn’t know the word, he knew the importance behind it. That mark wouldn’t fade, the increased healing his blood gave him would do nothing to take away that particular bruise.

Once Alec would wear with pride.

“Then aren’t I lucky to have found you,” Magnus grinned, his fingers still moving inside Alec as he sat back up.  “It will be so hard to let you go.”

“I’ll come back.  Why wouldn’t I when I know what I have waiting for me?”

Magnus didn’t answer, simply removed his fingers and curled his body around Alec for the third time.  This time, however, Alec felt the dull hardness of Magnus’ cock nudging at his entrance and at a maddeningly slow pace, Magnus pressed inside his body.  

Alec was no virgin.  He’d taken partners in several different quadrants of their galaxy.  But nothing ever felt like this. Magnus around him and in him, his weight pressing down so every thrust rocked Alec’s dick against the bed, bringing him closer to completion without having ever been touched.  

As he moved, Magnus whispered things in his ear, sometimes in a language Alec understood, sometimes not, but the point was always crystal clear.  “Like you were made for me,” he panted, hot breath ghosting across the shell of Alec’s ear, Magnus’ tongue darting out to tease the sensitive flesh.  “You feel so perfect around me. If I didn’t think it would cause an intergalactic war, I’d just keep you here forever. Something beautiful to look at.  To play with. To love.”

“Yes, please do that,” Alec begged, though in the back of his mind he knew it would be a bad idea.  If for no other reason than Jace would eventually get worried and come looking for him. And as much as Alec was enjoying this, it wasn’t something he needed his brother to see him doing.  

A sharp thrust from Magnus, grazing his prostate and setting off sparks behind his eyes drove all thoughts of his brother from his mind and Alec cried out.  What he said, he had no clue but Magnus’ groan of approval seemed a good sign that he’d said something his lover enjoyed.

Magnus’ thrusts started to get harder, sharper and more demanding and Alec knew he was getting close.  Alec was hovering just on the edge, waiting for something to push him over the precipice.

“Come for me, Alexander.  Let me hear you.” Magnus’ words did it and Alec screamed out his pleasure, certain the sounded echoed through the city and across the lake.  His dick pulsed, trapped between him and the bed while Magnus grabbed Alec’s hips and drove into him one, two, three more times before emptying as deep as he could, coating Alec’s insides with his seed.  

They lay there for a moment, Magnus softening slowly inside Alec, Alec still tied to the bed and laying on his own come.  Just as it started to cool and become uncomfortable, Magnus waved a hand near Alec’s head and the sheets and his body were cleaned.  “Convenient,” he laughed.

“You have no idea, darling.”  Magnus pulled out of him and removed the bonds from around Alec’s wrists.  “You okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

There were no marks and Alec couldn’t even feel where the silk had been.  “I’m fine, Magnus. You don’t have to worry about me. I can take a lot. I’m not going to break.”

“Something to consider if there is a next time,” Magnus chuckled, pulling a sheet over them so they could still be covered, despite the warmth of the room.  

Sated and complete, Alec curled up with Magnus’ head on his chest, purring lightly like the cat they had back at home.  Alec combed his fingers through Magnus’ hair, eyes drifting closed when a thought occurred to him. “Magnus?”

“Hmm?” his lover replied, obviously half asleep as well.  

“What did you do with my clothes?”  It would be a long, embarrassing walk back to the ship without them.  

Magnus chuckled, burying his face against Alec’s skin.  “Not sure. I’m sure they’ll turn up. But you can borrow something from me to go back in the morning if that is what you are concerned about.”

It was and Alec simply nodded and let himself fall asleep, lulled by the floral scent of the air and the heady aroma of their lovemaking.  Clothes were unimportant compared to the peace he felt there in Magnus’ bed.

Alec woke the next morning to the sun in his eyes and the coms going crazy.  “Alec Lightwood, if you don’t answer this moment, we will come after you and one of us will kill Jace before we find you.  Your choice.”

“I’m here,” he grumbled.  “I’ll be back at the ship in an hour.  Hold off on the rescue mission. And no killing Jace.  I don’t want to deal with the paperwork.” Disconnecting, he dropped his head back to the pillow, sighing heavily as he did so.  He didn’t want to leave. Not when he knew how good things were here on Edom.

But he had a job to do and Alec was loyal to a fault.  “You’re leaving.” Magnus didn’t ask and Alec wondered if his expression was that readable or if Magnus was telepathic on top of all his other gifts.  

“I have to go back to Idris, report on what we found here.  I need to make sure they don’t come to this place.”

Magnus sighed, “I want you to stay.”

“I want to also.  But I’ll come back, okay?  Soon. Let me do this and then I will be all yours.”  Alec was amazed at how easily he told the truth now, no embarrassment.  Though, after what they did the night before, he supposed they were probably past embarrassment at that point.

“Promise me you will come back, Alexander.”  Magnus' eyes implored him and Alec wouldn’t say no, even if he could.  

They shared a few more kisses before Alec dressed in some of Magnus’ clothes and made the trek back to the ship, a pleasant soreness in his body and a lightness in his heart.  Stepping onto the ship, he called out, “I don’t want to hear it. Just get the ship ready for departure and set a course for Idris. We need to have a talk with the Clave.”

Everyone fell into their normal routine and Alec ignored the knowing smirks from those closest to him.  Trying to make his way to his own quarters to change into his uniform, Jace fell into step beside him. “So, good night?”

“The best,” Alec smiled, sighing in contentment.  

“Am I to assume we’ll be coming back to Edom?”

Alec shrugged, “I don’t know about _we_ but I have a damn good reason to come back.”

“Good, I’m happy for you.”  Alec was amazed by Jace’s understanding, waiting for the other shoe to fall.  “But the next time you decide to make a booty call on a hot alien, can you ask him not to drop all your clothes on me.  That was a bit of a surprise when the Captain’s uniform fell on my head out of nowhere.”

“So that’s where they ended up,” Alec laughed, noticing his clothes in Jace’s hands.  “Thanks, brother. You have the bridge until I get back, okay?”

Jace rolled his eyes but went to assume command until Alec was ready.  In his quarters, Alec stripped out of the Edomai clothes and back into his uniform, frowning when he found a note in the pocket, wrapped around a small piece of silk.   Alec blushed as he read, _Something to remember me by.  Hurry back. -M_

I will, Alec thought to himself.  I will.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr at [brooklynxmagic](http://brooklynxmagic.tumblr.com) or [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
